Decim
Decim (デキム Dekimu) is the bartender of Quindecim and an acting arbiter for the dead. Appearance Decim is a tall man with pale-colored skin and bright blue eyes. His white hair is messy, with most of his long uneven bangs covering the right side of his face. He wears a bartender uniform consisting of a white long-sleeved button shirt overlaid with a black vest and a red bow tie. On the bottom, he has black pants with a black apron atop and a pair of black leather shoes. He puts a pin on the left side of his vest. Personality Decim appears to be emotionless and serious during his jobs, unless something out of the ordinary or shocking happens. He is very detached in his manner of speech, and would rather not bring personal feelings to the table. He takes pride in his role as an arbiter, and is always respectful towards guests, especially to those who lived their lives to the fullest. He even shows some compassion to those such as in the short "Death Billiards" and in episode 5 where he hugged the customers who broke down, saying they have lived to their fullest and should not be ashamed. However, he intially does not understand human emotions as shown in epiosdes 1 and 2 when he judged the married couple Machiko and Takeshi and when he witnessed Machiko break down and say she only married Takeshi for money and the child was not his, decided to send her to the void and Takeshi to reincarnation. However, Onna explained to him that Machiko most likely lied and said that to save her husband's soul and that while she may have cheated, it was most likely a one time thing considering how sad she was when she lied to Takeshi, shocking Decim and causing him to feel ashamed of his misjudgement. Onna's influence on him seems to have lightened him up, at least a little bit. This was shown in episode 3 when he joked to the couple Chisato and Shigeru that before he judged them he would allow them five minutes for a date, and then stated he was joking and they could take their time. In episode 5, he was shown to care about Onna to the point he confronted and engaged in a battle with Ginti after Ginti told him she shoudn't be here as she was human, with Decim responding that he found her personality and opinions fresh and found her "fascinating". He was also shown to be slow as he did not question the fact that one of his customer, who turned out to be Ginti in disguise, had no memories despite the fact he should receive the memories of his customers or why Ginti challenged him or Nona came to the bar, which was to test him through the Quin memory test which would show his progress as a judge. He may also not like violence as he covered his eye when Nona slammed Ginti in the neck to paralyze him and prevent him from further damaging QuinDecim and how he was stated to never usually engage himself in a brawl against the more volatile Ginti, who seems to have attempted to fight him before. However, this also shows that he can become angry if someone insults those close to him, and that he is protective of those he truly cares for. Plot Death Billiards Death Parade When a couple named Takashi and Machiko arrives at Quindecim bar, Decim tells the couple to play a game and if the couple refuses something bad will happen. The couple gets darts, with each slot showing a part of the body that will affect the other person. Decim tells the couple that if they don't wish to be harmed, they will have to miss until someone loses all their darts. Through out the match Takashi asks Decim if he could use another player's darts and to which he replied that it only matters where the dart is going. When Takashi tries to stab Machiko after pulling the darts down of the board and starts running towards her. Decim then intervenes and stops him by restraining him with threads.Death Parade anime: Episode 1 Afterwards, he sends Takashi to reincarnation and Machiko to the void. The second episode Abilities Threads: Decim can create threads and use them to restrict rude customers from moving or use them to hang things. They are strong enough to stop a person in theirtracks and swing them hard against the wall. Some of the more offensive aspects of these strings were seen in Decim's battle against Ginti, where they were strong enough to stop the water balls Ginti threw at him, despite their speed and strength and could grab Ginti's wrist and swing with enough force to throw him across the room and smash through one of the water tanks. He was even able to use them to carry many chairs at once and throw them swiftly and strongly against Ginti. Relationships Onna: Onna is a customer who came to Decim's bar after she died. However, because she could had all her memories and knew she was dead, QuinDecim decided to erase her memories and prolong her judgement time as he couldn't make her play a game of life and death to judge her. He decided to take her as an assistant. When she witnessed his first judgement of the married couple Machiko and Takashi, she corrected his judgement as he believed Machiko was wrong for cheating on her husband and when she lied that she was pregnant with someone else's child, Onna corrected him and said she most likely lied to save his soul. Onna seems to have lightened him up, as he was able to joke to the couple Mai and Shigeru about only allowing them five minutes for a date before correcting himself and allowing them all the time they need. He takes into account her opinions and reactions to the games that test the customers, watching her closely as he makes judgement. He has even stated "her opinions and personality are fresh, and I personally find her fascinating", implying he may have feelings for her. He was also shown to care enough about her to engage in a fight against Ginti after Ginti knocked her out and insulted her as she was a mere "human being", showing true anger for the first time in the story. The two seem to get along well, as they always talk about the judgements and understand each other. Nona: Nona is his boss who thinks he is hopeless. She takes her job as his boss and also the job of an arbiter seriously, as she told Decim after his realization of the judgement of Machiko and Takeshi that while it is alright to make mistakes and that he should learn from his, humans are creatures who express themselves randomly and not to dismiss them the next time he passes judgement. She was also annoyed when Decim failed the Quin Memory Test because he couldn't tell one of the customers was a dummy and that the child customer (who was Ginti in disguise) should have had memories but he didn't receive them. However, she has stated that while she is annoyed with him and disappointed he failed the test, she still preferred him over Ginti. Clavis: He and Clavis don't interact much but they seem to get along as they greet each other politely and Clavis told Ginti to leave Decim alone as he had his own way of doing things and to respect that. Ginti: He and Ginti do not get along so well. For some reason, Ginti doesn't like Decim and so much as seeing his face can piss him off. He appears to constantly try to pick fights with Decim but Decim never wanted to. It seems to be a one sided rivalry on Ginti's part while Decim himself doesn't seem to hate Ginti and addresses him formally. However, Decim was angered by Ginti for the first time when Ginti condescended Onna for being human and knocking her unconscious. Quotes * (To Misaki) - "Life is always full of unfairness."Death Parade anime: Episode 4 Trivia * He makes mannequins as a hobby.Death Parade anime: Episode 2 * His name may also be a reference to the name of one of the Fates from Roman mythology, Decima. Decima measured the thread of life, which may also refer to the threads that Decim occasionally uses to restrain people. * Nona says he makes the best cocktails. * He has only been an arbiter for five years.Death Parade anime: Episode 5 * His bar is more a modern, English style bar. * Decim's games usually involve grotesque body parts (though in episode 5 his game involved an arcade game but the characters in the game resembled the customers so this technically still counts as involving body parts). References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Death Billiards Characters